User blog:Eureka Enderborn/The many forms of Enderborn
Greetings! My character Eureka Enderborn, being a Android, has many different bodies he can transfer his intelligence into. He calls these forms "shells". I have decided to compile a list of all of Eureka's various shells. Be aware that most are based off of this standard shell. And no matter which shell he transfers himself into, his Ender essence goes with it. 1. Standard shell: This shell is his most commonly used, as it is the most flexible and adaptable for any given situation. It stands 8' in height, as he is part Enderman. 2. Heavy shell: Designed for combat, this shell has thicker armour and bigger, better guns. However, due to its slow speed and lack of general tools, it's not good for much else. It looks like the standard shell except slightly thicker. 3. Scout shell: Designed for scouting, infiltration, espionage and sabotage, this shell is black rather than his standard white. It is equipped with an chameleon matrix, rendering him more difficult to see, as well as being equipped with stronger rocket jets in his feet. 4. Shrinking shell: This form is much like his standard shell, except it is able to shrink down to to a tenth of its original size. It might seem useless, but you'd be surprised. 5. Bio-shell: This is an ongoing experiment to construct a shell that behaves more like a biological individual, such as feeling more emotion, as well as being able to consume food and drink. However, it is very buggy and not all too practical. It looks much like a Steve, except for the whoole Ender-corruption thing. 6. Female shell: The result of Eureka losing a bet. This shell is identical to his standard shell in every way, except for the fact that it has a far more feminine appearance. This shell also speaks in a more feminine octave. 7. Hacker shell: This shell is unusual amongst Eureka's shells in that it is entirely unarmed. What is unque about it is the fact that it has dozens of tools with which to screw up electronic equipment, and do basically anything computer related. He enjoys this shell quite a lot. 8. Nano-controller shell: This shell is also unusual in that it wasn't made by Eureka himself. It operates by controlling a huge swarm of nanites that can link to form solid objects, can disguise him into any form he wishes, render him invisible, and many uses besides. Unfortunately, it is currently in the form of a pink-haired female Human. It looks like this: The final shell is a very closely guarded secret. And for very good reason. 9. Corrupt shell: This was once an experiment by Eureka to create a shell with self-repairing armour. Unfortunately, it went horribly awry when Herobrine inserted a subtle change to his experiment. Eureka's experiment soon gained a consciousness of his own. The self repairing metal was a success, but not in the way Eureka had hoped. It took on a horrible, organic appearance, and it didn't just repair itself, it could morph into anything he might need at the time, usually something horrid and grotesque (a scythe arm, a shield hand, a tentacle, etc.). And, on top of all that, it developed the attitude (and speech patterns) of a feral beast while maintaining the intelligence of an android. And, unfortunately, it is on the loose. Category:Blog posts